


yours, truly

by kontent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Her grandfather starts leading her down the aisle, towards her love. And when Toni sees Cheryl, her breath catches and she feels the sudden urge to cry.





	1. the fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the Choni Secret Santa 2018 for [Vicki](https://wevanilladippeddonuts.tumblr.com/).

Toni is nervous. Which is probably normal, but she has this irrational fear that some crazy lunatic could come in at any moment and crash her party. She holds a little tighter to her grandfather’s arm, and he comfortingly pats her hand. “Don’t worry. The moment you see her, you won’t be nervous anymore.” She looks at him, and his soft brown eyes look back at her. “Are you sure?” 

Her grandfather smiles at her, broad and honest and way more happy than she has seen him in a long time. “She is your love, Toni. Like your grandmother was mine. I am sure.”

Toni feels her throat close up and she squeezes her grandfather’s arm. “Thank you, grandpa”, she whispers. He beams at her and brushes a curl out of her face. “Come, little one. Your bride is waiting for you.”

Toni takes a deep breath and smoothes out her skirt. Considering her feelings for a moment, she searches for doubt. But there is none. All she feels is excitement, and love. 

Her grandfather opens the door to the church, and Toni’s brain is flooded with so many familiar faces. Fangs. Veronica. Sweet Pea. Josie. Reggie. And they all smile at her. 

Her grandfather starts leading her down the aisle, towards her love. And when Toni sees Cheryl, her breath catches and she feels the sudden urge to cry. 

Cheryl is beautiful. She always is, but like this, she’s magnificent. Sensational. Perfect. No word Toni knows can describe the way Cheryl looks right now. She glows as if she had been bathed in light and gold and magic. She is standing at the altar, proud and smiling. Her face is lighting up the moment she sees Toni. She’s like the sun after seven months of rain. Toni wants to run into her arms and hold her forever, she wants to kiss her like she’s drowning. But that has time. Because they will have the rest of their lives, and the thought almost makes Toni burst into tears with happiness.

Toni can feel the tears in her own eyes, and she feels her heart beating so loud in her chest she wonders if anyone can hear it. But it doesn’t matter - because her heart is beating for the woman in front of her, and she will never be ashamed of that.

When they are in front of the altar and Cheryl, her grandfather squeezes Toni’s hand. She smiles at him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you”, she whispers and feels him hug her a little tighter. He takes her hand again, carefully lifting it to place it in Cheryl’s hand. Toni feels the electricity in her fingertips, and hummingbirds in her chest.

Cheryl squeezes her hand softly before she carefully lifts Toni’s veil off her face. And the look in her eyes takes Toni’s breath away - Cheryl looks at her like  _ she _ is the sun. 

“You look so beautiful”, Cheryl whispers and Toni can feel her smiles split her face. 

“So do you, princess.” She carefully lifts Cheryl’s veil, throwing it over her head. Cheryl smoothes it down, the perfectionist as always.  _ This is the woman I love _ , Toni thinks, for the millionth time today.  _ She’s exceptional _ . 

Cheryl stretches out her hand, and Toni takes it. Cheryl’s hand is soft in her own, the warmth seeping into her own. She feels giddy with love and excitement the feeling filling her chest. She can’t stop looking at the woman next to her. Cheryl’s hair cascades down her back in soft curls, the pearls in her hair as pale as her skin. Toni almost fears she isn’t real.

Cheryl looks at her and smiles. Toni’s word glows, and she can feel Cheryl’s love running through her veins. It’s the most precious feeling in the world. 

“I love you”, she whispers to Cheryl.

Her bride’s smile curves up a little more. She can see the happiness radiate of Cheryl and feels the truth in her words when Cheryl whispers back. “I love you, ma chérie.”


	2. the moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a moodboard for this fic, back then.

Google Drive: [x](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zw1zxtdNfbs8Qh3-1yg6MNGjQ_kKEOLE/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> We submitted the prompts on Tumblr anonymously, so we never found out who made our gift, but I figured I would still cross-post the story here for others to enjoy it.  
We never got to claim what we made for the Secret Santa either - which is a little weird, I know that now, but when I participated, I was still new to Gift Exchanges - so that's why I'm  
a) posting this 8 months after I made it  
b) linked to a tumblr post not made by my tumblr acc.
> 
> It's all a little weird because of that Secret Santa thing, but whatever.  
I hope you enjoy the fluffy softness.


End file.
